An improvement in low fuel consumption performance has been desired for a pneumatic tire, and a terminal-modified diene-based rubber has been developed in order to meet such a demand (see Patent Literature 1). A terminal-modified diene-based rubber has good compatibility with a filler (reinforcing agent) (e.g., carbon black and silica) as compared with an unmodified diene-based rubber, and can improve the low fuel consumption performance by reducing the generation of heat.
The environmental load can also be reduced by increasing the lifetime of a tire while improving the low fuel consumption performance, and a material that exhibits excellent abrasion resistance has been desired.